Flammability
Skill Functions and Interactions Negative Resistances: This curse can cause resistance values to dip into the negative, if the base values are low enough. This will have the affect of increasing the damage above values listed on the character screen. For example, a monster that has 0% fire resistance and then is inflicted with level 1 Flammability will take 30% more (multiplicative) fire damage than the spell or attack would normally cause. Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = | c5 = }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 21 || 30 || 30 || 9.0s || || 30% || 10% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 25 || 35 || 34 || 9.1s || 5% || 31% || 10% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 26 || 38 || 36 || 9.2s || 10% || 32% || 10% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 29 || 42 || 38 || 9.3s || 15% || 33% || 10% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 32 || 46 || 42 || 9.4s || 20% || 34%|| 10% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 35 || 50 || 44 || 9.5s || 25% || 35% || 11% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 37 || 54 || 48 || 9.6s || 30% || 36% || 11% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 40 || 58 || 50 || 9.7s || 35% || 37% || 11% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 43 || 62 || 54 || 9.8s || 40% || 38% || 11% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 46 || 66 || 56 || 9.9s || 45% || 39% || 11% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 48 || 70 || 60 || 10.0s || 50% || 40% || 12% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 51 || 74 || 61 || 10.1s || 55% || 41% || 12% || 1,368,233 |- ! 13 | 54 || 53 || 76 || 62 || 10.2s || 60% || 42% || 12% || 2,573,731 |- ! 14 | 56 || 55 || 79 || 64 || 10.3s || 65% || 43% || 12% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 57 || 82 || 65 || 10.4s || 70% || 44% || 12% || 9,922,563 |- ! 16 | 60 || 59 || 84|| 66 || 10.5s || 75% || 45% || 13% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 60 || 87 || 67 || 10.6s || 80% || 46% || 13% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 62 || 90 || 68 || 10.7s || 85% || 47% || 13% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 64 || 92 || 69 || 10.8s || 90% || 48% || 13% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | || || || || 10.9s || 95% || 49% || 14% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.13 || * Flammability has been added to the game |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Fire skills Category:Curses Category:Spells Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills